Emptiness
by Sam-spirit-of-the-forest
Summary: Existen diversos tipos de vacío. ¿Pero cuál de ellos es el peor...? ¿Cuál es el límite? Todas las personas tienen uno... y muchos desearían jamás descubrirlo.


**HOLA GENTE. Nos vemos tras un largo tiempo D:**

 **Primero que todo, debo decir ESTO NO ES UNA CONTINUACIÓN DE CAMBIOS DE RUMBO** **así** **que no los relacionen si lo leyeron XD**

 **Soy una perezosa D: este one shot lo empecé a escribir exactamente hace un año D: y recién hoy lo saco del tintero para publicarlo XD**

 **Bueno, espero que les guste y que haya logrado lo que quería transmitir O.o**

 **Bueno, nos vemos abajo n.n**

 **-Los personajes de RIOT son re RIOT gracias amen buenas tardes**

 **.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **.**

.Emptiness.

.

 **No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no... no... no...**

 **No puede... no puede ser... posible.**

 **No, no nonononononononoNONONOOOOOOO.**

 **Pongo toda la fuerza de la que dispongo en mis piernas para no caer y derrumbarme en el piso, mis manos, que tiemblan con fuerza, siguen aferrando la sábana blanca hasta el punto de casi llegar a rajarla.**

 **Por... por favor... no, no, por favor...**

 ** _Te di un beso esta misma mañana, esto no puede ser real._**

 **El hombre que me condujo a aquella fría habitación se retira y me deja sola.**

 ** _Sola._**

 **En el mismo instante que la puerta de metal se cierra mis rodillas caen ante el inflexible peso de la gravedad y me derrumbo junto a la camilla, ahora, mientras mis manos agarran el borde del catre para no caer, mi cuerpo entero tiembla y se agita.**

 **Estoy respirando con gran esfuerzo mientras las lágrimas caen gota a gota en la cerámica, desde mi boca jadeante se resbalan gotitas de saliva, pero no puedo, no puedo evitarlo,** ** _cada_** **respiración que doy se convierte en un relámpago de dolor puro que atraviesa mi cuerpo, entumeciéndome la mente.**

 ** _No, no, no, no, no, por favor, por favor esto no, después de todo esto, por favor, piedad._**

 **Palabras sordas que resuenan en mi cabeza mientras lucho por no gritar. Tengo que... tengo que verla de nuevo, esto no puede ser real, pero golpeo con fuerza mi muslo y duele. Pongo todo de mí para pararme y destrozada apoyo una mano alado de su hombro izquierdo y la otra del derecho, sujetas como pilares a la camilla; jadeo, mi pecho se agrieta.**

 **La sábana se ha corrido otro poco, puedo ver su rostro pálido, sus ojos escondidos tras sus párpados, la suave y hermosa curva de sus pechos y algo que está mal, mal, mal, mal oh tan mal.**

 **Allí en donde mi rostro ha descansado tantas veces, en medio de su suave pecho una herida, una herida pequeña y definida.**

 **No quería creerlo. No quería oírlo. ''** ** _Le dio justo en el corazón, se desvaneció de inmediato''_** **había dicho el tipo que trabajaba allí abajo... en el refrigerador de muertos.**

 **Me rompí, me quebré con un quejido ahogado y dejé caer mi rostro en su cuello, abracé su torso levantándolo ligeramente y grité sobre su piel, todo el dolor lacerante puesto en mi voz para luego dejarme llevar por el llanto, la tomé entre mis brazos envolviéndola con la sábana, tapando todo menos su rostro, caminé hasta una pared y chocando contra esta resbalé hasta el piso acunándola.**

 **-¡NooooOOOOO! ¡HAAAAAAAA!** **N**

 **De no tenerla en mis brazos me habría arrancado el cabello.**

 **-Cait...Caity...Cup-cup...Cupcake... por favor, por favor amor, despierta... No me dejes, no me dejes...**

 **Mis murmullos se enredan entre su cabello y mueren en su piel, ya no puede oírme, y aun así susurro cada frase.**

 **-Te amo, te amo, te amo, por favor no te vayas así...**

 **Hubo un momento en el que recobré ligeramente la conciencia, levanté la cabeza levemente de entre mis rodillas y me di cuenta de que estaba en nuestro apartamento, en el piso con la espalda contra la pared del pasillo, un modesto y cómodo hogar cerca de un parque en el distrito medio de la ciudad. Miré mis manos, que continuaban temblando. No sabía cómo había llegado ahí, tampoco importaba.**

 **Esa mañana, esa mañana iba como cualquier otra, pero me había pedido el día libre y puestos que no me había tomado casi ninguno tras esos siete años al servicio me lo habían concedido. Era un día especial, ella lo sabía pero no dijo nada al respecto, la besé con cariño, largamente mientras acariciaba sus suaves mejillas antes de desearle un buen día y que me llamara si necesitaba algo en la comisaría, ella se había tardado ligeramente más de lo normal en mi abrazo, me dirigió una mirada extraña,** ** _como si supiera lo que iba a suceder,_** **y tras otro corto beso se fue, había esperado hasta que se perdiera de vista el coche para salir y dirigirme a la tienda, deseaba tener una cena especial de aniversario para cuando llegase, era el cuarto año desde aquel día en que celebramos una boda, pero para mí celebraba los siete años desde que la conocía, después de todo nuestra relación había tornado en amor no mucho después de que nos conociésemos.**

 **No miento al decir que ella lo es todo para mí.**

 ** _Lo era._**

 **Un caso excepcionalmente complicado, llevábamos un mes y medio tratando de rastrear a las ratas que estaban traficando armas de las pesadas con las pandillas locales, y además una droga nueva muy peligrosa que ya se había cobrado varias víctimas, tanto entre los ricos como entre los pobres. Esa porquería literalmente te licuaba el cerebro si tomabas más de lo debido. Habíamos logrado detener varios de los intercambios las dos juntas, pero cada vez que nos acercábamos al fondo la pista simplemente se esfumaba; ahora teníamos una nueva pista, esta vez íbamos a probar algo diferente, íbamos a... pero...**

 **El reporte que tenía entre las manos arrugado de tanto apretarlo decía que ''la Sheriff ha caído en una emboscada mientras se encontraba patrullando por cuenta propia en el sector sospechoso del caso A12, tras un leve tiroteo fue impactada por una bala''**

 **-Oh por el amor de... por qué... por qué fuiste sola, por qué... de haber estado allí yo... quizás... habría estado feliz de morir si con eso podía salvarte.**

 **Tiré el papel a un lado y me levanté a duras penas, caminé apoyándome de la pared hasta llegar al living, miré durante cinco segundos la mesa adornada de copas y cubiertos que había dejado listas para la noche y mi respiración se quedó echa un nudo en mi cuello, temblando en un arrebato grité y lancé el mueble de madera contra la pared, el vidrio resquebrajándose contra el suelo. Di media vuelta para abrir el armario de licores y agarré cualquier botella, la descorché y tirándome allí junto a la despensa bajé la mitad sin respirar si quiera, haciendo caso omiso de los fragmentos de vidrio y cerámica esparcidos por el suelo. Aun dolía, dolía demasiado como para si quiera pensar, debía ahogarlo.**

 **Y eso hice, botella tras botella hasta no recordar nada de mi puta vida ni de mí misma.**

 **Cuando adquirí lucidez en quien sabe cuánto tiempo se debió a un pitido incesante que me estaba rompiendo los oídos, mareada como estaba me di vueltas para tratar de entender de dónde venía y terminé topándome con mi comunicador. Los mensajes trajeron todo de vuelta en un instante, quitándome en parte la resaca y frustrando mi intento vano de olvidar. Fui leyéndolos en orden de llegada, el primero de hacía dos días… había estado dos días tirada allí, casi inconsciente, terminándome toda la reserva de alcohol de la casa.**

 ** _''_** ** _Destinatario: Vi_**

 ** _El velorio de la Sheriff será mañana al atardecer, su madre lo ha organizado. Cuentas con nuestro apoyo, Vi._**

 ** _Envía: Nina. ''_**

 **Eso había sido ayer. Me había perdido el velorio… Cait nunca había hablado de la religión de Piltóver como suya, ni yo, eso era cosa de su madre. Aunque eso no quitaba que no hubiese ido.**

 **El siguiente mensaje había llegado por la noche después de la ceremonia.**

 **''** ** _Destinatario: Vi_**

 ** _¿Vi? ¡Qué ha pasado! ¿Dónde estás? Mañana el funeral será por el atardecer también ¿necesitas que vaya a buscarte?_**

 ** _Envía: Nina. ''_**

 **El siguiente era Nina de nuevo, diciendo que había venido al departamento y que no me había encontrado, probablemente ni la había escuchado golpear la puerta y había pensado que no estaba aquí.**

 **Nina era una amiga de la estación de policías, la chica había estado a mi cargo durante un período para que le enseñara lo que sabía y había sido una grata experiencia.**

 **Miré el reloj… tenía dos horas para llegar… ¿pero, quería ir? No estaba tan segura de eso.**

 **Terminé metiéndome a la ducha, me puse encima mi armadura y los guanteletes montados en el sistema de mi espalda a falta de no tener nada lóbrego y cordial que usar. Me monté en la moto y con un suspiro partí de camino al cementerio. Esta era justo el tipo de cosas que odiaba hacer.**

 ** _-Y en otras noticias, el departamento de policía ha confirmado que la afamada Sheriff de Piltóver ha caído en acción. El informe afirma que se encontraba sola durante u…_**

 **Apagué la radio de un golpe, tratando de calmar el ritmo de mi respiración, que se había alzado. Un pensamiento volvió a flashear en mi mente.**

 ** _No estuviste ahí. No la protegiste._**

 **Frené de lleno al casi impactar de frente con un auto que se había detenido por la luz roja del semáforo y que no había notado, a cinco centímetros de chocarlo.**

 **Apreté con fuerza el manubrio y aceleré.**

 **Era obvio que no habían hecho público el evento, cuando entré a los silenciosos jardines adornados de lápidas no vi ninguna muchedumbre en el camino. Tuve que preguntar a los encargados para que me dijeran dónde se encontraba.**

 **Me sentía enferma. Quería vomitar y no tenía nada que ver con el alcohol.**

 **Cuando vi el toldo debajo el que se agrupaba un puñado de personas familiares se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y me quedé parada unos minutos apretando las manos, era en lo alto de una colina, rodeada de pasto verde, flores y unos cuantos árboles grandes y frondosos que se mecían con el viento. No estaba lloviendo, como en las películas, el sol estaba en lo alto coronando el cielo. Aun así un aura lúgubre lo cubría todo.**

 **En parte me dolía que no me hubiesen preguntado si quiera el lugar adecuado para… eso. La madre de Cait nunca me había aceptado del todo, en cambio su padre me consideraba una más de la familia. Nunca supe si era por mi forma de ser o por el hecho de ser lesbiana y, según ella, haber contagiado a su hija. Já. Estúpida ignorancia.**

 **Mi cuerpo no quería. Mi mente no quería. De alguna forma u otra me las arreglé para avanzar.**

 **Cuando llegué arriba me dolía la cara de tanto apretar la mandíbula, y al mismo tiempo que me acerqué prácticamente todas las miradas cayeron en mí. Para mi dejaron de existir. Lo único real y que estaba tan,** ** _tan mal_** **, era el ataúd de madera noble y finamente tallado con una foto enmarcada encima. Su mirada alegre me seguía, sus labios curvados en una dulce sonrisa. Yo le había sacado esa foto, había sonreído con dulzura al sorprenderme haciéndolo.**

 **Me quedé ligeramente fuera del círculo y procuré continuar respirando mientras las palabras del hombre gordo con túnica que hablada en ese momento pasaban sin detenerse en mi cabeza.**

 **Esto era real.**

 **No era una pesadilla.**

 **No iba a despertar a su lado.**

 **Sus ojos nunca más se posarían en mí.**

 **Sus labios nunca más acariciarían los míos.**

 **Jamás volvería a escuchar su voz.**

 **Jamás volvería a tenerla entre mis brazos.**

 **Es mi culpa. Es mi culpa. Es mi culpa.** ** _Es mi culpa._** **ES MI PUTA CULPA.**

 **-¿Vi… quieres decir algo…?**

 **La voz a mi lado me despierta, no la miro, sé que es Nina, que acaricia mi brazo donde mis guanteletes no lo cubren, pero no la miro. Mis ojos siguen fijados en la pesadilla de madera.**

 **Logro negar con la cabeza y estos humanos continúan con el ritual, veo cada rosa caer sobre el ataúd en cámara lenta sobre la bandera de Piltóver. Por cada una que yace el nudo en mi garganta se hace más doloroso.**

 **Mis compañeros rodean el agujero negro en la tierra que se tragará lo que más amo. Alzan rifles blancos hacia el cielo y el sonido retumbante de estos hace eco en mi pecho.**

 **Alguien se pone frente a mí, tengo las manos empuñadas con tanta fuerza que tiemblan. La reconozco, la señora de pelo castaño y rasgos delicados que es la madre de mi amada, mis ojos registran las lágrimas que caen por su cara. Está gritándome.**

 **Resuena otro disparo, mi mirada se fija en humo de las bocas de las armas. Mis ojos luego se mueven hacia el ataúd que comienza a sumergirse en la tierra fría y regresan al rostro enrojecido que grita en mi rostro.**

 **-¡Prometiste que cuidarías de ella rata callejera! ¡y ahora mi niña está muerta** ** _por tú culpa_** **!**

 **Los rifles. El avance lento hacia la tierra. Los gritos. El dolor dentro de mí. El padre de Caitlyn se lleva a su mujer y me mira con cara de perdón.**

 ** _Tú culpa. Tú culpa._** ** _Mí culpa._** ** _Tú culpa. Tú culpa. Mí culpa. Es mi culpa. Es mi culpa. No estuve ahí, no estuve no estuvenoestuvenoestuvenoestuvenoestuveNOESTUVE._**

 ** _No estuve a su lado cuando lo necesitó, no estuve a su lado cuando su último aliento escapó de sus labios._**

 **Alguien toca mi hombro y todo explota.**

 **Doy un paso adelante, en dirección al agujero que ha engullido con un último y sonoro retumbo a mi Caitlyn en un mero instinto de negación, y acto seguido volteo y comienzo a correr. Corro a toda velocidad sin saber a dónde voy, tropiezo incontables veces presa de un súbito pánico ahogado en agonía, todo revolviéndose en mi pecho en forma de punzadas, como si alguien estuviese abriendo mi tórax y metiendo un taladro dentro. Las lágrimas no me dejan ver, pero sigo corriendo hasta que después de un tiempo que no puedo determinar caigo al piso una vez más, incapaz de levantarme de nuevo tras intentarlo y fallar en varias ocasiones, ante el agudísimo sufrimiento y dolor que me carcome me acurruco y grito.**

 **De alguna forma u otra me tambaleé hasta llegar a casa, me dejé caer en el piso de nuestra habitación y cerré los ojos, dejando pasar el tiempo de forma indistinguible.**

 **Y supe qué era lo que tenía que hacer apenas abrí los ojos, la idea ya estaba allí, contaminando cada centímetro y célula de mi ser.**

 **Me levanté con el cuerpo pesado y me puse ambos guanteletes, estaba abriendo la puerta cuando me fijé en algo, un cuadro, una foto de las dos sonriendo la una a la otra, tomé con cuidado el objeto entre mis dedos metálicos y lo besé, limpiando las lágrimas del vidrio lo dejé en su lugar y me quedé mirándolo antes de cerrar la puerta.**

 **-Te vengaré, ellos morirán.**

 **El rugido del motor se elevó por el aire mientras aceleraba a concho, solo cuando salí del estacionamiento noté que era de noche. Maniobré con mi motocicleta a una velocidad vertiginosa, recibiendo varios bocinazos de paso. Las luces de la ciudad me molestaban los ojos, tenía un buen dolor de cabeza, pero todo eso estaba en segundo plano.**

 **Cuando llegué a las afueras de la comisaría hice derrapar el vehículo en el estacionamiento y bajándome de un salto fui directo a la entrada, creo que abrí las puertas con demasiada fuerza porque varios levantaron la cabeza, supuse que debía haber algo en mi mirar o en mi forma de moverme porque se limitaron a quedarse quietos sin casi respirar; entré a nuestra oficina y me detuve de golpe, por un momento... por un momento había esperado ver aquel sombrero en la percha, junto al rifle y casi pude imaginar su mirada de reproche por golpear la puerta. Sacudí la cabeza con un nudo en la garganta y saqué el cajón de archivos agarrando los más resientes, tomando la carpeta del caso para estamparla contra el escritorio. La información casi la conocía de memoria asi que no me tardé y fui a la pizarra de las pistas, el lugar de la próxima reunión que sospechábamos ocurriría esta semana, un intercambio en el distrito medio que se supone ocurriría en un viejo café abandonado hace mucho, cercano a un edificio en las mismas condiciones que frecuentaba la gente sin hogar o que se traía cosas entre manos.**

 **Miré el calendario del escritorio y vi que estaba bastante ajustada de tiempo, no importaba. La buena y compasiva Vi había muerto, no se escaparían por hacer una ruidosa entrada de policía.**

 **Salí de la oficina a zancadas, solo debía llegar al lugar y esperar para cobrarme sus vidas lo más dolorosamente posible. Pero cuando llegué a la entrada me topé con el equipo entero de policía bloqueando la salida, me paré firme a unos cuantos metros y los miré.**

 **-Fuera de mi camino.-amenacé, mis guanteletes pasando a ser puños.**

 **-No podemos dejarte hacerlo, Vi ¡solo conseguirás que te maten!**

 **-¿¡Y tú crees que me importa un carajo que me maten!?**

 **-Por favor, Vi escucha, todos estamos dolidos y enojados, no se va a quedar así ¿está bien? Los atraparemos y...**

 **-Déjenme salir,** ** _ahora._** **-gruñí.**

 **-No cometas una estupidez, la Sheriff no lo habría permitido.**

 **Se sintió como un puñetazo en la cara.**

 **-¡NO TIENES NI PUTA IDEA DE LO QUE HABRÍA DICHO, NI LA TENDRÁS NUNCA PORQUE ESOS MAL NACIDOS HIJOS DE PUTA LA ASESINARON Y USTEDES ESTÁN EN MÍ CAMINO, EVITANDO QUE LOS ATRAPE!**

 **Grité con fuerza, mis guanteletes echaban humo blanco mientras bajaban y subían junto a mi agitada respiración, me quedé allí parada queriendo gritar.**

 **De pronto vi una mano apoyada en el índice de mi guantelete derecho, era Nina, que se había adelantado al grupo y me miraba, cuando la miré a los ojos, unos ojos llenos de preocupación y lástima los míos se pusieron llorosos; de pronto sentí sus brazos rodearme y antes de notarlo tenía apoyado el rostro en su hombro, pero sin rodearla con mis brazos.**

 **-De verdad lamentamos lo que ocurrió, no quizo que nadie fuera con ella y no nos atrevimos a discutir... Vi, sabemos cómo te sientes, nosotros también la queríamos, quizás no del mismo modo que tú, pero era una gran persona... y atraparemos a quienes hicieron esto. No necesitas hacerlo sola.**

 **Apreté más los párpados y los dedos, haciendo el metal rechinar.**

 **Había cosas que debía hacer... a mí manera. Esta era una de ellas.**

 **Me separé bruscamente del contacto y retrocedí un par de pasos, antes de que nadie pudiese detenerme comencé a correr con todas mis fuerzas hacia uno de los costados del edificio, escuché un par de gritos mientras estrellaba mi puño contra la pared y caía del otro lado con una vuelta de carnero, en menos de quince segundos llegué a donde había aparcado mi moto y me monté en ella antes de que nadie se tirase al piso para detenerme.**

 **Los edificios, los autos, la gente y todo lo demás pasó como un simple borrón en mi perspectiva de ciento setenta kilómetros por hora, el viento helado contra mi piel no minimizaba el hervor que sentía en las venas, y cuando me bajé de un salto tras frenar me hallé con la respiración agitada, no era cansancio sino aquella sensación de adrenalina e ira que inundaban mis sentidos. Aquel era el lugar.**

 **Subí por la escalera de incendios hasta el techo del casi derrumbado edificio y me quedé allí, ahora solo debía esperar el abrigo de la noche y desear que aparecieran.**

 **Mi cabeza dolía a efecto del mal dormir y de no haber comido desde hacía… ¿cuánto hacía ya? Pero no tenía hambre, me daban nauseas de solo pensarlo, y así, quieta y sentada en el piso, mi mente volvió a llevar aquel pensamiento que trataba de esquivar; golpeé mi cabeza contra el concreto y luego la dejé caer sobre mis rodillas, agarrando mi cabello entre los dedos. Todo esto era mí culpa. Se suponía que yo siempre iba a tener sus espaldas cubiertas, que siempre íbamos a cuidar una de la otra, pero… nunca debí haber pedido ese día libre, podría haberla sacado a cenar o cualquier otra cosa, y de haberlo hecho así, ella estaría conmigo, justo a mi lado, esperando a los traficantes mientras la entretenía con mis bromas.**

 **En cambio, lo único que tenía conmigo era una lacerante dolor que me impulsaba a saltar de la barandilla y acabar con todo. Pero primero…**

 **-Primero voy a matar a esos bastardos.**

 **Volví a repetirme. Un mantra que mantuve cabizbaja hasta que la luz cayó sobre el horizonte y la ciudad se encendió entre multitud de colores artificiales, no fue hasta que escuché movimiento que no me moví de allí.**

 **Asomándome por el borde con cuidado vi un auto negro aparcando en el callejón aledaño, del que salieron cinco tipos con muy mala espina, llevaban algunos bolsos grandes y maletines negros; de seguido entró otro auto del que bajaron cinco más, tres eran grandes y robustos… matones probablemente… que tras una orden comenzaron a caminar. Nada mas ver a toda esa escoria sentí mi pulso comenzando a acelerarse, bombeando sangre caliente a mi cuerpo. El grupo se metió al edificio sin más ceremonias.**

 **No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando llegó otro auto, una camioneta, de la que se sumaron seis personas más. De repente un sonido metálico se oyó a mis espaldas, era la puerta de la azotea.**

 **Era el momento.**

 **Me encajé mis guanteletes y corrí para pararme del lado contrario al que se abriría la puerta, cuando esta dejó pasar con un rechinido a uno de esos grandes gorilas, contuve el aliento y esperé a que se alejara unos pasos de mí, justo después tiré del brazo hacia atrás y le propiné un buen golpe en el hombro que lo hizo caer de rodillas, antes de que pudiese gritar y alertar a los demás ya tenía cayendo mi otro puño sobre su cabeza, el golpe hizo sonar a su cráneo como una maraca antes de caer al piso.**

 **Bajé la escalera sin hacer ruido, y es que, por más furiosa que estuviese si me tiraba de cara contra los quince restantes tendría menores probabilidades de vencer, y no quería dejar a nadie sin una fiesta de puños.**

 **Logré deshacerme de otro de los matones antes de llegar a las cercanías del salón de paredes desvaídas y llenas de agujeros de ratas en el que estaba el grupo, el olor a tabaco rondando el aire y el murmullo continuo de voces; estaban viendo la mercancía sobre una mesa polvorosa.**

 **Bueno, qué más daba, después de todo ya no eran quince sino catorce ¿no?**

 **Cargué el guantelete derecho que emitió un satisfactorio zumbido y cuando estuvo preparado lo solté saltando contra la pared que me separaba de la sala, gritando y sin dejar de moverme dejé caer un golpe a la cabeza del tercer matón que hizo crujir sus huesos y sin perder tiempo me volteé a mi siguiente víctima, tras propinar un gancho rompe costillas y un bombazo al torax que se deshizo del último matón, los presentes parecieron reaccionar agarrando las armas, golpeé mis puños entre ellos mientras les dedicaba una sonrisa macabra.**

 **Comenzó una ensalada de balas volando hacia todas direcciones entre una polvareda desprendida del arruinado edificio de las cuales no me dio ni una sola, parte porque estaba en constante movimiento mientras propiciaba golpes a diestro y siniestro, parte porque mis víctimas estaban aterradas disparando sin atinar nada, parte porque mi escudo reflectaba las que lo tocaban, enviando a la tumba a varios de ellos.**

 **El calor que crecía en mi interior solo parecía aumentar, y cada vez que escuchaba el crujir de los huesos solo me hacía estar más y más enojada; agarré a uno por el tobillo y lo estampé contra la pared, de pasada enviándolo de vuelta contra otros tres.**

 **Caminé hacia aquellos tres restantes con los músculos hinchados de sangre, les arranqué las armas de las manos y los até uno a uno contra la mesa que había allí, luego di vueltas a su alrededor como una predadora con su presa, tomando una cuchilla que se hallaba estampada contra la pared mientras jugaba con ella entre los dedos.**

 **-Muy bien, van a decirme en este instante dónde se encuentra su base, y por lo demás, su jefe, o voy a arrancarles las tripas hasta que alguno de ustedes hable.**

 **Gruñí, pasaron los segundos y nadie decía nada, pero se veían nerviosos.**

 **-Muy bien ¿quieren esto por las malas o…? oh, espera, solo por las malas.-decidí, agarré una silla y le arranqué una de las patas, dejé mis guanteletes en el piso; agarré al primero y lo tiré contra la pared, sin darle tiempo de nada clavé la parte astillada de la madera en su hombro derecho hasta el fondo de la pared, su sangre me salpicó la ropa.**

 **-Dónde están.-gruñí entre dientes, esperé a ver si dejaba de gritar, pero no había indicio de que fuera a decirme nada, retrocedí medio paso y agarré el brazo contrario, torciéndolo hasta su límite.**

 **-¿Algo, no, nada? Bien.**

 **Hice palanca y con un crujido su hombro quedó colgado, luego le siguió el codo. Le agarré del cuello y lo miré fijo hasta que dejó de gritar y me devolvió una mirada aterrada.**

 **-¡N-no p-puedo!**

 **Fruncí más el entre cejo y arranqué el palo de su carne solo para clavarlo en su abdomen, se retorció de dolor.** ** _Bien._**

 **-¿Qué no puedes? ¡Pues vas a poder, ahora, última oportunidad!**

 **Negó con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.**

 **-Felicidades, me acabas de cabrear más.**

 **Volví a arrancar la pata de la silla y antes de que cayera al piso le di un home round en plena cabeza, ensangrentando otro poco la madera, que tiré en su dirección, me volteé haciendo crujir mis nudillos y fui por el siguiente.**

 **-¡Quien coño te crees! ¡Eres una puta perra policía y esto tendrá repercusiones!**

 **Lo cogí de la camisa levantándolo sobre mi.**

 **-Oh así que sabes quién soy ¡Pues debías de esperarlo DESPUÉS DE ASESINAR A** ** _MÍ_** **COMPAÑERA!**

 **Lo arrojé al piso y me monté encima.**

 **-Esto no se quedará así, van a lincharte.**

 **Dijo tratando de intimidarme.**

 **-Y una mierda, ahora dime quien coño es tu líder y dónde se esconden, antes de que te convierta en pulpa.**

 **Hizo algo con la boca que se me hizo familiar, y reaccioné antes de que pudiese hacerlo metiéndole el puño en la boca, agarré el objeto, una cápsula de veneno, y lo tiré lejos.**

 **-Ah no, hijo de puta, no te vas a salir de esta tan fácil.**

 **Comencé a propinarle golpe tras golpe a mano desnuda en su regordeta cara, empapando poco a poco con sangre nueva mis manos hasta que frené levemente para insistir en mi pregunta, cuando negó me levanté y me puse los guanteletes, tomándolo de un brazo hasta suspenderlo en el aire desde el antebrazo, sin otra advertencia apreté hasta que la sensación fue como la de exprimir una naranja, sin frenar continué con ese brazo hasta el hombro y luego me cargué el otro ¿acaso no iban a parar nunca de chillar?**

 **-He, mira, seré buena y, si me dices lo que quiero, te mataré rápido ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-¡Púdrete!**

 **Entendí, me encogí de hombros.**

 **Después de acabar con el segundo me encaminé hacia el último vivo de la habitación aparte de mí, oh sí, este sí que estaba temblando, lo agarré y lo estampé contra la mesa. Lo miré, esperando que el miedo le soltara la lengua, él ya sabía lo que buscaba; tras un minuto levanté el puño y él chilló.**

 **-¡No, no espera, te lo diré, maldición!**

 **Sonreí.**

 **Era de madrugada cuando alcancé la puerta del departamento, el pasillo estaba a oscuras y cuando pulsé el interruptor fruncí el ceño, avanzando hacia la entrada vi varias cintas amarillas con un papel impreso pegado, cuál fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que era una orden de detenimiento para mí, lo más probable era que estuviesen tratando de detenerme en lo que ya había comenzado esta misma noche.**

 **Me encogí de hombros y arranqué las cintas, abrí y parándome un par de segundos en el umbral para aspirar el olor que debería traerme dicha, pero solo la oscuridad me daba la bienvenida esa noche.**

 **Me moví arrastrando los pies hacia el baño, los hombros caídos que soportaban mis guanteletes y el vacío de mi interior. Me metí a la ducha tras quitarme la armadura y la ropa, dejando que el agua caliente corriera por mi rostro.**

 **Ya sabía que la venganza no me la iba a traer de vuelta, ya sabía que no me haría sentir mejor, pero era lo único que me quedaba. Me dejé caer abrazando mis rodillas cuando una repentina oleada de dolor me recorrió el pecho, respiré agitada tratando de tragarme la pena acumulada en la garganta hasta que logré tranquilizarme.**

 **-Aun no-me dije- aguanta otro poco.**

 **Aun así me quedé un rato demás bajo el agua.**

 **Tras secar mi cabello volví a arrastrarme hasta la cama sin fuerzas ni ánimos para ponerme nada de nuevo y me derrumbé bajo las mantas, acurrucándome contra una almohada como un cachorro, mis pesados párpados me llevaron al sueño en un dos por tres.**

 **Me despertó un bullicio en forma de una puerta siendo golpeada, con los sentidos en punta salté de la cama, sacada abruptamente de mi sueño, y miré hacia la entrada.**

 **-¡Vi, sabemos que estás aquí, sal con las manos arriba!**

 **-Están de coña-murmuré-¿¡De verdad!?**

 **Grité, cerré la puerta con pestillo y me vestí a toda prisa, atando la armadura con las correas de cuero en un santiamén.**

 **-¡Solo ven con nosotros! No tienes cargos en tu contra, es por tu propio bien.**

 **''** **Si no tengo cargos, es porque aun no han descubierto la ensalada que dejé anoche''**

 **-Está bien-mentí-solo dejen que me ponga algo encima.**

 **Abrí la ventana, examiné la calle viendo dos patrullas vacías aparcadas, me calcé los guanteletes y me tomé con cuidado de la barandilla para colgarme hasta la cornisa inferior para llegar al balcón del piso de abajo, desde ahí era mucho más simple bajar.**

 **-¡Vi, por favor no hagas alguna estupidez!**

 **La oficial gritó desde mi ventana, la miré y le guiñé un ojo.**

 **-¡Si esto no lo es entonces mi cabello no es rosa!**

 **Seguí descolgándome hasta llegar al piso de un salto, espantando a unos cuantos peatones, agarré mi moto y le di al acelerador justo cuando ellos alcanzaban la entrada del edificio.**

 **-¿Podrías madurar y no hacer esto más difícil?**

 **Le eché una ojeada a la radio de policía que tenía integrado el vehículo.**

 **-Nop.**

 **Fue mi única respuesta antes de apagarla.**

 **Los dos autos estaban detrás por un tramo, de todas formas aceleré y puse toda mi concentración en el camino, recibiendo una buena cantidad de bocinazos e insultos cuando me pasé un semáforo en rojo y casi me estampé contra un coche.**

 **Miré hacia atrás un segundo para ver si los había perdido y cuando miré de nuevo al frente el mero reflejo de girar el volante me permitió no chocar de lleno contra otro carro de policía que había salido desde una calle aledaña, de todas formas no alcancé a esquivarlo por completo y la moto se tambaleó bajo mi cuerpo de forma peligrosa, la patrulla se puso justo a mi costado y comenzó a girar lentamente para acorralarme contra la calle, antes de que pudiese hacerme frenar le di a ese mismo pedal de forma brusca y mi persecutor se fue de largo, invertí el volante y aceleré en sentido contrario, me metí por una callejuela esquivando cajas y tarros de basura para introducirme a la otra calle con un nuevo coro de bocinazos.**

 **-Hag, deben tener acordonada toda la manzana, no escatimaron en gastos ¿Qué coño conmigo?**

 **Murmuré para mí misma, tenía cosas que hacer más importantes que escaparme de mis compañeros, conocía la locación exacta de la ciudad donde se encontraba la base central de mis enemigos, tenía que estar lista para batirlos a pulpa esta noche y no tenía tiempo para jugar al gato y al ratón.**

 **-Okey entonces, al plan B.**

 **Si alguien cree que meter una motocicleta a la alcantarilla es sencillo, pues no, no lo es. Terminé destrozando parte del concreto para pasarla, y como esos túneles con aguas putrefactas tenía un camino delgado para los que vigilaban que todo… fluyese… permitía el paso moderado de mi vehículo.**

 **-Este olor tan apetecible como siempre, suerte que no desayuné.**

 **Me tardé una media hora caminando por los pestilentes túneles oscuros hasta llegar a la salida que buscaba, rompí el concreto de la salida una vez más y levanté la moto hasta sacarla a la luz, desde ahí, en el barrio bajo, me dirigí hacia mi antigua guarida solitaria, un lugar que había sido mi refugio en los fríos días de invierno y en mis momentos de debilidad estando herida antes de unirme a la policía… antes de mudarme con Cupcake y poder llamar a ese departamento mi hogar ahora vacío y extraño. Era un lugar que solo ella conocía, se lo había enseñado una vez para mostrarle un poco de mi vida pasada y le había explicado que si alguna vez tenía problemas podía ir allí; era una zona neutral para las pandillas, una zona destinada a los tratos, intercambios o lo que fuese, por tanto la destartalada propiedad abandonada no tenía una pandilla que la hubiese tomado como suya.**

 **Era un desbaratado edificio viejo abandonado quien sabe por qué, desde afuera sus cuatro sencillos pisos parecían caerse poco a poco entre pintura desvaída, residuos de palomas y grietas en el concreto.**

 **Tomé la oxidada escalera de incendio, puestos que los otros tres pisos no eran de mi incumbencia, después de todo aquel viejo refugio era usado por la gente que no tenía otra opción y que no se había unido a algún grupo, por lo que se quedaban en zona neutral, tal y como yo había hecho aunque era una opción complicada para la mayoría de las personas, si bien yo podía defenderme sola y procurarme alimento no era el caso de todos, la mayoría se unía a algún grupo para tener algo más de cobertura, protección y… y algo así como una familia, o amigos. Esa era una razón más para que quizás el viejo constructo no tuviese habitantes, eran pocos los que se arriesgaban a no estar afiliados a nadie para sobrevivir por su cuenta.**

 **Algunos recuerdos me asaltaron mientras subía por la roída escalera metálica, cuidando no herirme con el metal oxidado y rasposo. La calle del frente tenía algunos departamentos y una tienda en la esquina, una tienda que yo solía proteger cuando vivía allí a cambio de comida, uno de los tantos trabajos que había tomado en aquel entonces, si se le puede llamar trabajo a eso.**

 **La puerta estaba bien cerrada y con el enorme candado que le había dejado, era otra razón por la que me gustaba el lugar, las ventanas sin ornamentos ni balcones las hacían casi inaccesibles desde ninguna parte y solo había tenido que reforzar la puerta, y si bien tenía rastros de intentos de forcejeo era casi impenetrable, pues había cambiado la puerta de madera por una de metal pesado bien anclada a la pared, acero inoxidable, una cerradura escondida, un interruptor oculto y la cadena cuyos eslabones eran del tamaño de mi mano, nop, nadie había entrado desde que la hubiese dejado. Demasiado esfuerzo para tratar si quiera con una recompensa incierta del otro lado.**

 **Una vez adentro respiré el aire viciado y encendí la luz solo para pegar un respingo cuando la ampolleta explotó, por lo que abrí las cortinas y las ventanas para poder ver un poco, el viejo y apolillado sillón en una esquina, frente a una alfombra y una mesita que sostenía una vieja y pequeña radio, mi mesa de trabajo, cuyos cajones aun debían de guardar repuestos y herramientas cubiertas de polvo, el pasillo que llevaba hacia la habitación, el baño y la cocina, a la cual me dirigí para abrir una de las puertecillas y tomar una nueva ampolleta, increíble recordar esos pequeños detalles tras tanto tiempo.**

 **Aun tenía unas horas para prepararme, así que puse mis guanteletes sobre la mesa de trabajo para revisarlos pieza por pieza. Mientras realizaba esta tarea mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza estruendosa, esta era la única oportunidad que tenía para desatar mi rabia vengándome, lo único que temía mi corazón era no poder lograrlo antes de morir, y así mismo, estaba dispuesta a morir esta misma noche si era necesario para cumplir mi objetivo.**

 **Porque ¿qué me quedaba? Me consideraba una persona simple, no necesitaba cosas materiales para sentirme feliz, y no había aspirado nunca a grandes actos ni nada, había vivido mis días pensando en ellos como únicos, y lo único que había importado realmente ya no estaba a mi lado. Mi interior llenado con una rabia fría y sedienta que ocupaba el lugar de la ternura y del amor que había sentido. Hasta que me fueran arrebatadas. Ahora, ahora lo único que importaba era que se derramara sangre.**

 **A cualquier costo.**

 **Estaba extrañamente tranquila, sentía mi mente clara, lo más clara que hubiese estado desde hacía días y no sentía nada más que un… vacío… dentro de mí, era a la vez reconfortante y estremecedor. Un alivio no sentir el dolor. Un vacío al saber que no importaba a cuántos me llevase, nada iba a ser igual, nada iba a estar mejor.**

 **Yo era una persona violenta, sí, brusca y hosca, aunque el amor hubiese domado esas características y jamás le había hecho daño de ninguna manera a quien amaba… ahora iba a transformarme en una asesina, de hecho, ya lo era.**

 **¿Qué vendría después?**

 **No podía vislumbrar nada en el horizonte, todo estaba oscuro.**

 **Realmente daba igual.**

 ** _Aunque a ella no le gustaría que hiciese esto… lo siento Cait, creo que te decepcionaré esta vez._**

 **Antes de salir di una vuelta por mi vieja casa, estaba buscando un interruptor que permitía entrar a un pequeño cuarto secreto en la habitación, y cuando finalmente lo hallé suspiré ante la vista.**

 **-No es mi estilo-murmuré-pero será la forma más fácil.**

 **Y así fue como un poco a regañadientes tomé una pequeña ametralladora automática y una escopeta con sus respectivos cartuchos. Una vez que acabé de limpiarlos respiré lentamente un par de veces y salí, cerrando de vuelta el departamento.**

 **El lugar no era como nada que me hubiese esperado. Lo había sospechado por la dirección, pero esto era nuevo. No era un edificio abandonado, no era una fábrica a las afueras de la ciudad, ni un ducto subterráneo… nop, era un edificio,** ** _un maldito reluciente y bien pintado edificio_** **, tenía al menos veinte pisos, estaba como nuevo. ¿Locación? Nada más y nada menos que parcialmente en el** ** _centro_** **de la jodida ciudad.**

 **Una pasada, jamás se me habría ocurrido tener una guarida tan lujosa.**

 **Una pena que fuese a caerse entre cenizas esta noche.**

 **Era evidente que esos mafiosos se habían hecho una buena pasta con sus… cuestionables productos y tratos.**

 **-¿Y CÓMO MIERDA SE SUPONE QUE ENTRO AHÍ? ¿Tengo pinta de super espía o qué?**

 **Me encogí de hombros. Por primera vez en mi vida, tenía más de un plan ''Caity estaría orgullosa'' no estaba dispuesta a fallar.**

 **Escabullirme por los alrededores fue pan comido, solo había guardias en la entrada. Me metí a los estacionamientos e hice uso de mi pericia para no ponerme en el radio de las cámaras, analicé la estructura determinando los puntos clave y comencé a poner las cargas explosivas que había robado de camino aquí, cortesía del instituto de hexplosivos. Los años de perseguir a mi vieja archienemiga Jinx habían valido la pena, después de tantas ocasiones en las que sus bombas habían hecho volar en pedazos edificios enteros, había terminado por aprender cuáles eran los lugares indicados para hacer caer las construcciones con facilidad.**

 **Escondí bien los explosivos hextech para que no se vieran a simple vista y los sincronicé a todos con un dispositivo de encendido que guardé en un pequeño compartimiento secreto de mi guantelete izquierdo, era una pequeña caja fuerte.**

 **Con el bolso negro pesando bastante menos ahora libre de las decenas de cargas comencé a subir por las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso. Las bombas eran el plan de repuesto si todo salía mal o el final del plan principal si todo salía bien.**

 **Cuando llegué al primer piso no me hice de rogar, le disparé con la mini ametralladora a las cámaras y de los cuatro guardias que tomé desprevenidos, en menos de tres minutos dejé que la secretaria se marchara y acto siguiente, con un pulso de mis guanteletes la entrada se derrumbó entre escombros. Nadie iba a salir de allí.**

 **Cuando tuve asegurada la salida comenzaron los problemas.**

 **Me oculté tras un pilar de mármol sintiendo las balas rebotar cerca de mi, de una breve mirada vi que estaban vestidos como los matones que había visto en los intercambios de productos, no cabía duda de que eran ellos.**

 **Respiré hondo y me volteé cargando con fuerza contra el pilar, mi guantelete derecho hizo rugir a la roca y esta se fragmentó en decenas de trozos que se fueron volando directo al enemigo, justo detrás de estos venía yo, impactando de lleno en el rostro de uno de ellos y llevándolo a besar el piso, saltando de inmediato hacia el siguiente para poner un gancho de derecha bajo la barbilla. No me estaba conteniendo, mis guanteletes estaban activados en ''derrumba muros'' y escuché los huesos crujiendo en el impacto, la sangre desparramándose en el aire. Si alguien iba a salir vivo de allí no sería tras recibir uno de mis golpes, estaban apuntados a matar y así se quedarían.**

 **Cuando terminé con aquel grupo mis bebés evaporaban la sangre que los salpicaba, dándole un aspecto tenebroso al metal.**

 **Bloqué los ascensores destruyendo la caja de los elevadores y troté hacia el siguiente piso, fue entonces cuando una alarma comenzó a sonar, sentí una sonrisa asomarse a mis labios a pesar de que no había causa alguna para sonreír.**

 **Cuando finalmente pisé el último piso, jadeando, sangrando de múltiples heridas, entre las que destacaban dos agujeros de bala en mi muslo derecho, y con la piel perlada de sudor, me encontré con que el lugar era una penthouse.**

 **Y estaba vacío.**

 **Gruñí y corrí buscando el último tramo de escaleras que me llevarían al techo, era el último escondite. Todos los demás desde este piso hacia abajo yacían muertos.**

 **Doblé una esquina ignorando la carísima mueblería y todo lo demás para echarme atrás justo al último segundo, esquivando una bala que me había pasado a centímetros del rostro. Mi escudo estaba inhabilitado, sobrecargado por el intenso uso, y no volvería a activarse hasta que el núcleo se enfriara, un mecanismo que lograba no hacerlo explotar. Pero eso significaba que ahora no tenía cubierta mayor que mis guanteletes.**

 **Del otro lado nadie se movió ni se hizo el menor ruido. ¿Cuántos serían? Recobré el aliento y cerré los ojos unos segundos, retrocedí y levanté una cómoda desde las patas, y luego, corriendo, la tiré en dirección a donde creía se encontraban, saltando inmediatamente detrás del mueble. Mientras la madera se hacía añicos que volaban como espinas hacia todas direcciones, grité y caí sobre uno de ellos, golpeando con la palma abierta el tórax y logrando un coro de crujidos, me di la vuelta para alcanzar al siguiente, y podía ver las luces amarillas del arma, escupiendo balas en mi dirección, mientras me abalanzaba para aplastarlo. En menos de cinco minutos estaba sola de nuevo, los cinco cuerpos a mis pies. No me detuve a descansar y continué buscando la escala, que estaba justo detrás del sitio que estaban tratando de proteger.**

 **Cuando estaba alcanzando la puerta una punzada me hizo retroceder, cuando miré la zona en donde había ocurrido vi una espesa mancha roja, no tenía que quitarme la armadura para saber que era mía.**

 **-Solo un poco más-me dije-esto no es nada.**

 **Me tragué mi propia mentira y salí a la luz, allí, tres personas se encontraban en el rincón más alejado, una mujer y un hombre vestidos con un traje negro de combate, y un segundo hombre, calvo, con un traje caro de rayas, al que le tiritaban las manos.**

 **La sensación de su cráneo siendo aplastado dentro de mi puño fue algo nuevo.**

 **Un poco más tarde en ese mismo día, me encontraba sentada en la cornisa del edificio que quedaba en frente de la torre que ahora lucía como si hubiese sobrevivido un terremoto.**

 **-No por mucho.-murmuré, la brisa fresca había terminado de secar la sangre que me cubría, y mis guanteletes sucios yacían junto a mi, uno a cada lado. Tenía el detonador en las manos, y mientras jugaba con el miraba lo que había hecho. No me sentía mejor, ni peor. Solo vacía.**

 **Helada por dentro, como si hubiesen quitado algo importante de mi interior para reemplazarlo con hielo.**

 **Miré nuevamente al edificio y presioné el botón.**

 **El fuego de la explosión se hizo notar desde los cimientos, y cuando los hexplosivos alcanzaron los cimientos de la estructura esta tembló y con un enorme ''crack'' se fracturó en la base y cayó bajo su propio peso, levantando una enorme nube de humo y polvo. El fuego comenzó a relamer los escombros mientras las últimas explosiones se hacían notar, reduciendo todo a detritos.**

 **Me quedé allí durante un buen rato, balanceando las piernas por sobre el borde de la cornisa, con la mente en blanco.**

 **Me largué cuando las sirenas comenzaron a sonar demasiado cerca, no porque me importase que me atraparan, solo porque hacían doler mi cabeza, así que con un guantelete sujetando mi lastimado abdomen, y el otro colgando a mi lado en mi brazo, caminé de vuelta a… a casa.**

 **No fue hasta que estuve allí, dentro del departamento y mirando el cuadro de las dos, felices, juntas… vivas, cuando todo se vino de golpe. Apreté los puños con tanta fuerza que me tronaron los huesos y la sangre brotó de mis manos ante el vidrio del cuadro fragmentado. La ira me consumió, la rabia y la pena, y con un grito tiré el recuadro contra la pared en donde se hizo añicos, le siguieron una repisa y luego, en mi habitación, dando vueltas como animal enjaulado mientras hacía trizas todo a mi alrededor. Cuando acabé, herida y exhausta, me derrumbé contra la pared y las lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos. Me acurruqué en mi misma y abracé la foto del cuadro roto con fuerza contra mi pecho.**

 **El tiempo dejó de ser algo importante, así como comer, beber, o moverse. Me quedé allí, acurrucando la foto. Levanté ligeramente la vista, borrosa debido a mis ojos rojizos y húmedos, y miré su rostro, sintiendo como el nudo de mi garganta volvía a crecer hasta no dejarme respirar. Me apoyé en la pared, tambaleándome, y cojeé hasta la armería, las balas que había recibido aun enterradas en mi carne, allí tomé un simple revólver, tras lo que me dirigí de nuevo para sentarme en el exacto mismo lugar en donde había estado, volví a acunar la cabeza entre mis piernas mientras sufría en silencio.**

 **Pasaron horas, días, quién sabe, quizás solo minutos, pero escuché algo, aunque ignoré lo que fuese que hubiese sido, luego le siguieron pasos, unas rápidas pisadas que resonaban en el típico ruido de un par de tacones. Probablemente Nina de nuevo. No me moví ni un centímetro mientras sentía a la chica entrar a la destruida habitación, se quedó quieta allí durante un momento y luego se acercó con cautela en mi dirección.**

 **La sentí arrodillarse frente a mí lentamente, luego poner delicadamente ambas manos en mis mejillas y bajo mi barbilla, haciendo que mirase hacia arriba.**

 **-¿Vi…?**

 **Un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo con fuerza.**

 ** _No…_**

 **Levanté la mirada y me topé con un par de ojos azules llenos de preocupación. Sentí otra caricia en el rostro. No podía parpadear. No podía respirar.**

 ** _No…. No…_**

 **-¿Cariño…?**

 **No no no no no nononononononono NO.**

 **Sus manos, suaves, cálidas contra mi piel, se pasearon por mi cuello y luego recorrieron mi cabello.**

 **-Estás congelándote, quédate aquí.**

 **Sentía un tic recorrer mi párpado izquierdo.**

 ** _Esto no es real, no es real, no es real, no lo es._**

 **La figura de suaves curvas y vestido púrpura me dio la espalda y casi corrió hacia lo que quedaba de armario, rebuscando entre los escombros alguna cosa.**

 ** _No puede ser, no es real, ella no es real, ella está muerta, Caitlyn murió, fue asesinada, la sostuve en mis brazos, helada, inmóvil, rígida… la vi ser engullida por la tierra. Esto no es real, no puede serlo._**

 **Sentí a mi cuerpo comenzar a tiritar con fuerza, no por el frío ni por el dolor. Algo completamente distinto.**

 **Levanté el revólver y lo apunté hacia su figura, aun inclinada, buscando algo. Mis brazos tiritaban con violencia.**

 ** _Ella no es real. Es una impostora, no es tu Caitlyn…_**

 **Mi dedo se acercó al gatillo y lo presionó un poco, sin soltar la bala aun.**

 **Esto se acaba aquí.**

 **…** **.** ** _pero…. aunque no sea ella… ¿puedo hacerlo?_**

 **Mis manos tiemblan, húmedas y frías. Mi visión está borrosa.**

 **Siento el aire escapando en jadeos de mi pecho oprimido y mi entrecejo fruncirse mientras la duda crece.**

 **Pero en un arrebato de decisión que me domina de súbito, tomo el arma con fuerza y presiono el gatillo.**

 **Lo último que siento es olor a pólvora, un dolor intenso que se apaga, la luz siendo engullida por la oscuridad y un grito helado que me cala los huesos, desvaneciéndose en la distancia antes de que todo se vuelva negro, como el vacío.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pensé en hacer en el final un POV de Cait, pero si lo hubiese echo este fick habría visto la luz en un año más XD**

 **Bueno, comentarios apreciados, escriban si me odian, aman, odian o lo que sea n.n**

 **Espero haberlos echo llorar :D?**

 **Hace un año quería drama O.o así que salió esto lol**

 **Bueno, nos vemos en los comentarios y en alguna próxima historia LOL**


End file.
